The Tactician's Mind
by Ryan.w123
Summary: Saoce D Kale escaped his old life and wishes to seek a new one. He wants to find a true family that he may grow to love. With his mind and his Devil Fruit, he will aid the Straw Hats in their many adventures! *Better Title and Summary coming soon*


**A/N: One Piece! I've recently gone on a recent re-read of the entire series and have gotten an idea. I'm going to be getting rid of my other One Piece story, but using the character from it in this one as the main protagonist. I do not own One Piece, only my OC and the future OC's I may include. Hope you enjoy!**

Speech= "Hello"

Thought= (Hello)

 **Flashback= Hello**

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

The grinding of a whetstone, the simple tranquility of an ocean breeze and the calls of seagulls was all that could be heard on the sea as Saoce D. Kale sailed on his small sailboat in hopes of greener pastures. He was sharing his sword, a nineteen inch long blade with a cross guard and a decorated pommel. The pommel was an intricate design of a lion's head that was roaring in defiance. The gold mane of said lion shone in the sunlight. Kale brought the whetstone in his grasp up along the blade carefully as not to damage the edge. This blade which he had aptly named 'WidowMaker' was the only thing he possessed besides his boat and the clothes on his back. It was all he needed. Not only could he hunt with the broadsword, but could fend off most targets. And if his sword failed, his devil fruit abilities would succeed. He had eaten the Kaze Kaze no Mi, which gave him unparalleled control of the wind and air around him. All he needed to do was manipulate the wind the in whatever direction he needed in order to move where he wanted, if he was in a fight he could make his opponent begin to float in the air, take the air from their lungs or slash and push them. He enjoys its uses.

Kale had jet black hair with a single silver streak running on the side of head. His blue eyes looked at the sword, the hazy, blue orbs never moving from the blade as he tended to it. He wore a black, dress shirt with a wine coloured tie and matching trousers. His black shoes were smudged and unclean, but he didn't care. His wide brimmed, black hat had a peacock feather in it and helped shade him from the sun. (A new life. A new start.) He thought as he set 'WidowMaker' down. He looked around and noticed a storm starting to form, he needed to speed up. Kale stood up behind the sail of his boat and began shooting vast amounts of air at it, carrying his boat forward at high speed. He grinned as the boat sped along the ocean, content in his circumstance.

Kale soon came to a small Summer island, the palm trees sprouting along its coast and golden sandy beaches. (This could be a nice place to stay for a while.) He pondered as he began to steer his boat toward the harbour. The atmosphere at the harbour was bustling with trade, merchants selling a different assortment of goods from rum to sugar. Kale slowly pulled into the harbour and began tying up his boat. He began putting his belongings into his little ruck sack and out on his flat cap while looking around. Nothing was out of the ordinary for a regular harbour. The usual merchant ships and even a couple pirate ship. However there was one ship that was unlike any he'd seen at home. This one was rather small, it had a garden on the upper deck below the sail and crows nest as well as a goat as its figure head. (Weird ass ship) Kale thought as he disembarked.

Kale decided to find the nearest bar. He needed a drink and he was famished. Before he entered the bar he could hear singing and a ruckus of drunk sailors partying. With a small sigh he entered the bar. The stench of drunkeness hit him like a punch in the jaw, the music resonated in his ears and the clinking of cups loaned their noise to the stupor. It silenced for a moment to look at the new arrival, before continuing after realising there wasn't a threat. Kale casually made his way to the bar, he sat next to the only other patron that bothered sitting at the bar. A muscular man with three distinct katana at his waist. He had moss, green hair and wore a white shirt with a green sash and matching trousers. "What can I get ya?" The bartender asked Kale with a scowl.

"Red wine." Kale replied

"We don't got wine kid. Anything else?"

"... Sake."

"Now that's some thing we got." The bartender replied as he went to get a cup of sake. Kale glanced at the man beside him and then lowered his gaze to the three katana.

"Why three? Afraid of breaking the other two?" Kale questioned. The green haired man looked in Kale's direction with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow.

"No. I use all three." He replied gruffly. Kale chuckled

"Seems needlessly complicated." Kale said. This time the moss head gazed at 'WidowMaker'

"And you're a swordsman?" He asked.

"Not my area of expertise. But I can use it if I need." Kale countered. The bartender returned with a cup of sake for Kale, who in turned paid him.

"And what is your area of expertise?" The man asked.

"Good question... But I suppose if I had to pick one, I have a sharp mind for battle." Kale replied. It was the green haired man's turn to chuckle.

"So you're a tactician? Who told you that?" He inquired.

Kale's smile dropped as he thought back.

 **Flashback** :

 **A ten year old Kale sat beside the marine commander at his town, Captain William Saul. The marine was a tall, skinny man with a frail looking face. He had long brown hair and lilac eyes. Although he looked fragile, he was far from it. Kale know, he'd often been on the receiving end of a beating from the older man. "You have given me a lot of credit boy... I'm glad I brought you here. With your tactics I'm being hailed as a genius." William gloated. Kale sniffles away tears.**

 **"You promised... You promised to feed me and m-my.. My mommy!"**

 **CRACK!**

 **Kale wailed as the back of William's head struck his cheek, a new bruise forming.**

 **"You're lucky you get what I give you!" William shouted, "Three beli a week is enough for a loaf of bread."**

 **"It's not enou-!"**

 **BONK!**

 **This time it was William's fist on his nose, breaking it. "Enough is what I say it is!" William roared, "Now.. Kale, you're a good little tactician, keep this up and you might earn five beli a week." William concluded and left Kale crying below the bench he had now fallen off of.**

 **Flashback end:**

Kale looked at the green haired man before downing his cup of sake, "No one." He finally said before he got up and began to walk toward the door. The rowdiness of the bar's patrons had picked up and some were begin to get into verbal disputes, those quickly descended into full on fights. One patron picked up a stool and hurled it at another, who promptly ducked. The stool caught Kale off guard and it hit him, making him stumble back. Kale narrowed his eyes and glared at the men. He picked up the stool and launched it at the rather fat man who at thrown it at him. The stool connected with a 'CRACK' sound and others could hear the bones in the man's head break. Kale didn't give the others a chance to respond as he simply pushed his hands out in front of him, releasing a torrent of wind, knocking everyone through the wall to the outside.

"Hey!" The bartender shouted, "You'll pay for that-" Kale simply glared at the bartender to shut him up. The green haired man unsheathed one of his swords and walked up to Kale. "Kid, don't do something you'll regret. Calm down." He could see the anger in Kale's eyes. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Kale..." He replied.

"Well, I'm Roronoa Zoro. And I don't like playing therapist, so calm down. I get it, they hit you-"

"COOOOL!" Zoro heard an exclamation and immediately recognised the voice of his captain.

Both men saw a skinny looking boy of about seventeen running toward them wearing a strawhat. He had a wide grin plastering his face. "Oh hey Zoro! You got here before me!" He exclaimed. "Do you see that being gust of air!"

"I was here when it happened Luffy!" Zoro retorted.

"Really? Was it this guy? Hi! I'm Monkey D Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy proclaimed. Kale looked at the kid suspiciously before smiling at him.

"Pirate? That sounds like fun..." He said.

"Did you make that wind thing happen?" Luffy asked. Kale nodded in response, "Awesome! Will you join my crew?!"

"You don't even know him dumbass!" Zoro roared, but Luffy simply laughed.

(Maybe... But with my luck and temper? They'd get hurt.) Kale thought. "Look.. Luffy, I can't do-" Kale couldn't finish as he was cut off.

"Then it's settled me you're joining!" Luffy said firmly.

"I was about to say no!"

"I refuse your refusal." Luffy replied.

"What? How?"

"Come on! It's be awesome to have someone who can control the air!"

"... If I saw yes will you stop shouting?" Kale asked and Luffy nodded. "Okay, I'll go with you, but only to the next island.." Kale concluded, while Luffy chuckled.

"Come meet the crew!" Luffy exclaimed and he began leading Kale away and Zoro face palmed.

 **A/N: Okay, that was chapter 1, hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know with a review and a follow. Also, if you guys have any OC's you want to see, send on your ideas and I might make them have an appearance in the story. As for an update on True Saiyan Justice, unfortunately it will be a little while longer as my computer broke and the files were deleted... Sorry :(**

 **Anyway, see you all next time!**


End file.
